You and Me
by Horologii
Summary: Collection of drabbles. RikuSora. AxelRoxas. ZexionDemyx. Chapter 1: "He tells you his name is Axel, and that he just moved in yesterday. He says he heard you scream a block down and you punch him hard on the shoulder, but you grin back."
1. Saturdays

**You and Me**: Collection of Drabbles

Short drabbles inspired by a quotes from journal given to me by a friend for my birthday. There is no set pairing (RikuSora, ZexionDemyx, AxelRoxas).

If this brings a smile to your face, I'll feel that I've accomplished my goal. ::grin::

**A/N: **This one was written last, and yet it's the one I like the best (funny how things work out). Also based on real life experience (sort of). I had a newspaper route too when I was younger, and I hope that if you've also ever had one you can appreciate how _heavy_ that cart would be...

* * *

_"Life is to be lived. If you have to support yourself, you had bloody well better find some way that is going to be interesting…"_

* * *

It's Saturday and you wake up to your alarm clock blaring in your right ear. You swear that thing wasn't half as annoying when you bought it and the only reason that you haven't chucked it out the window yet is because you know you can't afford to buy another one (as in really _really_ can't afford to).

You sigh and you know you have a job to do, but let's just say that it's a _displeasure_ to get up at 6 am every Saturday just because the old grandpas on your route (because all the bloody early risers just had to be on _your_ route) wanted their papers in one hand and a slice of toast with strawberry jam in the other at the breakfast table. Not that you'd be willing to supply the toast, not unless of course they paid you extra (which wasn't going to happen any time soon).

The morning air is fresh and a bit of cool wind fans across your face as you drag your cart of newspapers up the Hill of Death. You know you have the worst route in the whole world of newspaper routes; it's no wonder you got the job so quickly. You heard the last person who took this route had to be extracted from a fence with the Jaws of Life. You shudder.

You get through the first three houses, and you sigh a breath of relief that quickly turns into a yelp when you see Shaver racing across the street (because _somebody_ forgot to keep the psychopathic chocobo on a leash _again_, and you know the reason he's called **Shaver**, which is why you're booking it down the street as fast as your legs can carry you.)

You skid around the corner and newspapers fly every which way. You're grabbed by the arm and hulled up into a tree, and you see Shaver racing down the street.

You're grateful (who wants to be mauled by a crazy chocobo?) but no one grabs you without getting kicked somewhere painful.

You turn to tell the kid off, and instead see the greenest pair of eyes. You sort of stop breathing for a moment… but you tell him off anyways, because _no one_'s allowed to grab you like that and just get away with it.

His grin gets wider and you wonder if something's wrong with him. He tells you his name is Axel, and that he just moved in yesterday. He says he heard you scream a block down and you punch him hard on the shoulder, but you grin back.

He helps you gather all the newspapers and walks with you to deliver them. You're happy, but you're not, because you're still _not_ a girl and can handle Shaver and Biter and Grater and Death Lord down the street without any help.

So when Axel is getting chased by the three vicious aforementioned chocobos (Shaver is still busy racing down the street), you just laugh and you don't say anything when he shows up the next Saturday, or the Saturday after that, or the Saturday after that…

* * *

AxelRoxas


	2. Meet the Family

**You and Me**: Collection of Drabbles

Please enjoy!

**A/N:** This quote make me laugh so much! Maybe because it's so true...

* * *

_"Marrying a man is like buying everything you've been admiring for a long time in a shop window. You may love it when you get it home, but it doesn't always go with everything else."_

* * *

You can tell he's nervous from the way his hands never seem to pause for a moment. He fidgets with the steering wheel, with the radio, with his rear view mirror, and you start to think that having him drive suddenly isn't such a good idea.

You reach over and take his right hand, intertwining your fingers. He smiles at you then, and you smile back before staring out the front window of the car.

You arrive in what feels like seconds, and from the way he shook his silver hair out of his face, you can tell that he's still nervous. You know there's nothing you can do to help, because you know very well that he probably does have good reason to be worried. Your family isn't exactly the most welcoming to the string of boyfriends.

Roxas opens the door, and you swear his scowl is enough to make most people bolt on sight. You can feel Riku tense, but he looks your brother in the eye, and in that one moment you feel so proud of him for agreeing to meet your family.

Axel is right behind his boyfriend, leaning against the door frame and giving Riku his "I'm going to enjoy watching you get torn apart" look, which _so_ did _not_ help make things better. You frown at them both, and then see Demyx and Zexion walking towards you down the corridor.

You smile at them as they introduced themselves (or Demyx introduced them, since Zexion doesn't talk much to anyone but the blond) and struck up a conversation about some band or other.

Dinner was nice, and you chew your food slowly, trying to keep an eye out for Riku because you don't want your eccentric family scaring him away. You know they don't do it on purpose, and that they're just trying to test the silver-haired boy and to protect you…

But you know you're a 3rd degree blackbelt in karate and that even if Riku and his one month amateur taekwondo skills could be a match for you (but it never would be), you can take care of yourself. You shake your head, affection in your heart at how protective your family is. You love them all, but sometimes wished that they wouldn't grill alive every person you brought home.

You bite your lip though because you are also guilty of wanting to test Riku. You want to know what his feeling are for you, and whether he feels his knees go weak when you kiss, or if he feels as happy as you do when you see him smiling at you…

You glance at him from the corner of your eye, and he seems to be holding up alright. You grin, because you really didn't want to bring home someone you loved, but that didn't match anything else. He's looking a little shell-shocked, and you feel a prick of worry. You ask him to pass the mashed potatoes, and he does, moving in an almost stiff way.

But when he turns around, meets your eyes with his aquamarine ones and smiles at you, you smile right back at him and know that he'll get along with the family just fine.

* * *

RikuSora


	3. Listen

**You and Me**: Collection of Drabbles

Please enjoy!

**A/N:** Since this is a Zemyx pairing, I feel that I should mention **Dualism** (read her stories! They're awesome!).

* * *

_"You can't fake listening. It shows."_

* * *

You don't know when you fell in love with him. You were just friends before and you remember that you loved how he listened to you. It made you realize that no one has ever_ listened_ to you before, until he did and you noticed the difference.

He always gave you his full attention, and he always focused his dark eyes directly at you. And when that happened, you just talked, and the words flowed easily out of your mouth. You talked to him about everything and he always listened.

You didn't know what you were feeling and you blame yourself for what happened, because you were his best friend and he always listened to you, but you never did the same for him. You did what everyone else did, even without realizing it. All because you were so scared of the silence…

And now you go visit him, and when you see him, you almost break down in tears. You can't stop _blabbing_, about how you're so sorry and that you're such a spaz and an idiot for not knowing and how you should've been there to help and how he's your best friend and you wouldn't know what you'd do if you lost him.

He's looking at you again, listening in that way he has – giving you an understanding smile. And then you realize that it shouldn't be him holding you, trying to comfort you. You've made it all about you again. And you don't apologize though, because you realize that the weird thing in the pit of your stomach was what you've felt about him this whole time. And he was right there, waiting, with a smile that he gives to no one else but you.

"I love you." You're as surprised as he is at what you said, but you look at him and you repeat it.

There's the silence that you hate hanging over you, but it's somehow different with him. Because you know he loves you too. Because he's shown you he does every time he listened to you with his heart open and accepted you for the spaz you know you are.

And you smile at him, because he's leaning in to kiss you.

* * *

ZexionDemyx


	4. Smile for Me

**You and Me**: Collection of Drabbles

**A/N:** Somehow, this doesn't really relate much to the quote... Credits to **Dualism** again, for the Zemyx pairing

* * *

_"We are always the same age inside."_

* * *

You sometimes wonder how old he thinks he is. Sometimes he acts like he's two and (here you would like to be witty and say sometimes he acts like he's forty but…) … sometimes he acts like he's two and a half. It's not much of an improvement, but it does wonders on the blond.

Sometimes you wonder how the two of you… well, _work_. You know you act like you're a hundred and sometimes, you're probably pushing towards a hundred and one. You always feel like the grandpa of the two of you, when he tugs on your hand with so much enthusiasm and turns his head to grin at you with all the happiness in the world, and you know you can't ever feel so much emotion all at once.

You wonder what he thinks of this, whether he minds that your automatic response is something monotone and neutral – something you're sure he's never known before in his life. You think that maybe you should act happier – he makes you so happy already, but you just don't know how to show it.

Riku – that roommate of yours who somehow got together with the resident sky-boy of the campus (you still think that Sora can do better) – finds you practicing your smile in front of the mirror, and asks you if you're feeling alright… which would've been find if not for the smirk on his face that told you the smile still looked like a I-have-to-go-to-the-bathroom grimace. He backs off after he sees that _look_ in your eyes. You have no idea what he's talking about – you were only thinking of a thousand and one ways to blackmail Larxene into _talking_ to a certain soon-to-be _ex_-roommate of yours.

But you have to admit that he's right – the smile just wasn't working.

You see Sora and Demyx the next day. (Riku was 'conveniently' elsewhere). You spend a day on the beach and although the sun is too bright and the crowds were too loud, Demyx enjoyed it and you can't find it in you to disagree.

As you leave Sora turns with to you with a grin and says, "Zexion, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. You were smiling all day."

You're surprised. You turn and see Demyx racing towards you, water dripping from his skin and ocean-blue eyes bright and focused only on you. He's waving and calling your name. He's smiling, and you find – to your amazement – that you are too.

* * *

ZexionDemyx


	5. Let's Pretend

**You and Me**: Collection of Drabbles

**A/N**: I feel that this is related to "Meaning of Silence" by** The Writer Triumphant** (her stories are also amazing!)

* * *

_"What is terrible is to pretend that second-rate is first-rate. To pretend that you don't need love when you do..."_

* * *

You wake up in the middle of the night, and you heart skips a beat. In panic, you turn to the side of your bed, and you breathe a sigh of relief to see that it's not empty.

You reach a hand out and brush it against his soft blond hair. His breath is even and warm as it flows past your fingers. His eyelashes flutter with a dream, and his lips move slightly in a call you can't hear.

You move carefully and hug him close to you. He smells nice – like something from your childhood, something that's been left neglected for far too long.

You let out a shuddering breath, and until then didn't even know you were capable of a thing you've only ever seen in sappy love movies.

You didn't think you needed love. One night stands, maybe, if the urge ever arose and the opportunity made itself known, but love? Nah, you decided that it wasn't for you.

Then what's this feeling in your chest when you gaze at him while he's sleeping? What's the panic when you wake up and think he's gone? What's that tightening of your heart and that loss of control over your breathing when he looks at you, his bluer-than-blue eyes daring you to say no to him.

And you can't. Every time he shows up at your door on Friday nights, walking in like he owns the place, throwing his jacket down on a kitchen chair and asking to know what dinner's going to be.

Every time you know you have to say no, and tell him to get out and that it's been going on for far too long, and that you don't know what the hell you're doing with a kid like him anymore. That it was all supposed to be a fling – a one-time thing, you know? Then he looks at you while you try to tell your fucking mouth to _work_ and just _tell_ him, to end it already.

But he looks and looks at you, and you know that he knows, and yet he's not walking away, not going through that door.

Why, you ask yourself. He tells you he loves you every time, and you are so confused. Confused at how you ever met a guy like him, and why he can drive you crazy without saying anything, why three words from him can make your mind go blank.

Then you smile at him, and say that dinner's going to be chicken – his favourite. He grins at you and compliments you on the half-burnt contraption he's given (because god knows you can't cook to save your sorry ass, and that it's a miracle no one's died of food poisoning yet).

So it's a cycle, and it starts again every Friday. And you start to look forward to it, if only you can hold him in your arms and gaze at his bluer-than-blue eyes. So you can hear him say "I love you" and feel that stab of guilt at not knowing how to answer.

But that's okay because you're so sick and tired of pretending that you don't need love, when you actually really do.

And he smirks at you, and you know that he's known this all along.

* * *

AxelRoxas


End file.
